Demonio Guardian
by Daigstrav
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad es dada a un demonio quien su alma está vinculada al Dragón Emperador rojo,que tan lejos está de desobedecer con tal de proteger a sus amigos y seres queridos más allá de toda penuria,incluso ir contra los Dioses ? IsseixAsiaxIrinaxHarem


Hola amigos de fanfiction,aqui para traerles un Fic que espero les agrade y estamos para cualquier aclaracion ,sin mas les dejo este prologo y suerte a todos

Prologo:

-Realmente te crees capaz de hacerme frente ?-

Cuestionó bastante divertido aquel que con orgullo y soberbia era llamado el Dios del Trueno para los Asgardianos,de pie sobre un gran coliseo y portando en sus manos el legendario martillo Mjolnir

Su imponente figura no dejaba lugar a dudas de su gran fuerza y salvajismo a la hora de pelear,larga cabellera pelirroja a juego con ojos negros inyectados en sangre acompañado con una sonrisa enferma de locura ,bestido solo en pieles de la cintura para abajo dejando expuesto su musculatura ,sus manos y brazos manchados en liquido negro como el alquitrán ,grandes tatuajes de serpientes que abarcaban de sus grandes brazos hasta su pecho y espalda.

La serpiente de Jörmungander...

El gran coliseo en el centro de Asgard daba vida y muerte a aquellos elegidos o desafortunados quienes trataban inutilmente de recatar a dos compañeras quienes habian caido en desgracia en manos de un demente dios nordico del trueno

Oh como se le conocia hoy en dia...El Berserker del Trueno

La arena estaba plagada de cadaveres todos y cada uno de ellos asesinados de maneras crueles y brutales ya sea por causa del martillo divino o por las propias manos del dios

Las Facciones miraron horrorizadas como muchos de sus guerreros poco o nada pudieron hacer para salvar a esas dos mujeres ,parecia que la demencia y locura del dios mo podia ser amainada por nada ni nadie

Muchos temian ppr la seguridad e integridad fisica de ambas mujeres quienes encadenadas cerca del palco de la Faccion Nordica solo oraban pidiendo un milagro a la fe que ellas rezaban

Mas sin embargo,de entre las llamas surgidas por el combate contra el dios del trueno ,se podia apreciar un ultimo contendiente quien a paso firme avanzaba hacia la inminente pelea contra aquella divinidad quien parecia imparable en su salvajismo

(Escuchar cancion...My Land de Sonata Artica)

Las llamas parecian retroceder ante el avance del retador ,estas ,temerosas abrian camino al mismo tiempo que se alzaban metros de altura...

El dios del trueno sonrio ante su adversario ,finalmente él habia llegado a salvar a estas mujeres ,no podia estar mas feliz por el resultado,todas esas muertes ,toda la destruccion y caos reinante daban frutos ,puede ser egoista y vanidoso e deseo de pelear sun importar las consecuencias pero..

Que es un dios si no orgullo y vanidad al desear algo ?!

Puede que Asgard y los demas dioses condenen a los humanos por sus deseos egoístas...

Vestido de armadura de cuero cafe con placas de hierro sobrepuestas en lugares vitales del cuerpo,el retador nunca desvio la mirada de su objetido,no mostraba miedo o temor por batirse ante semejante adversario ,su aura rojiza desprendia un olor tan caracteristico a la sangre que imundaba todo el lugar

Estaba furioso y solo el interior de su mirada lo delataba

Una gran alabarda descansaba sobre su hombro derecho mientras que en su mano derecha un guantelete carmesi adornado con una gran gema esmeralda brillaba,ignorando los cuerpos desmembrados y la sangre regada en la arena el peleador no parecia tener mas de 20 años,de cabello castaño y ojos a juego su semblante serio nunca mostro alguna emocion

No presto atencion a las palabras dichas por el Asgardiano ,prefiriendo mejor dar un vistazo rapido al lugar donde ambas mujeres encadenadas estaban ,solo una de ellas,la que aun permanecía conciente grito con todas sus fuerzas,tal fue su grito que pudo escucharase incluso fuera del coliseo

-ISSEI-SAN...!

Como las cosas degeneraron en esto ?,se preguntaba con fervor

El peleador ahora conocido como Ise solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa a la niña rubia de ojos verdes quien gritaba desesperada,ella solo lloraba al saber lo que esa ligera muestra de afecto significaba ...una que decía que sin importar que ...ella y la chica de cabello azulado de mechon verde estarian pronto en casa.

-No temas Asia -llamo el retador llamado Ise a la niña llorosa-Esto acabara pronto para ti y Xenovia-al afirmar esto su sonrisa se amplio mas ,para despues mirar a los ojos del dios Asgardiano -Lo prometo !-

El dios del trueno rio a carcajadas ante la audacia de su rival,no se habia equivocado al provocar todo este desastre ,pero aun asi ,el queria mas ,mucho mas

-Palabras audaces he de reconocer-la sonrisa enferma nunca abandono su rostro retorcido en sadismo -Espero que aquel llamado Demonio de la Ruina y quien desesperado hizo un pacto con el Dragón Emperador pueda mostrarme el poder de la Era de los Dioses y los Heroes!-esto ultimo lo dijo en apenas susurros solo para que el castaño pudiera escucharlo

El castaño abrio ligeramente los ojos en señal de sorpresa por lo dicho por el dios asgardiano,este al ver su reaccion continuó

-Se lo que en verdad eres bajo esa farsa de ser humano que aparentas,vives en un mundo al que no perteneces y bajo la gracia de los Dioses Antiguos haz tenido una oportunidad de volver de entre los olvidados-

Las palabras del dios nordico no eran nuevas en la mente del castaño retador,infinidad de noches se cuestionaba si realmente era digno de esta nueva vida ,sabia mejor que nadie que los Dioses no daban nada sin recibir algo a cambio...la pregunta era cual era el precio a pagar ?

Sabia parte de la encomienda dada a él,ya que la niña rubia que ahora yacia encadenada era una de las razones por la que habia decidido aceptar ...no cualquiera tenia el don de sanar tanto a Demonios como a demas seres sin importar su origen

El Twilight Healing no debia caer en manos equivocadas ,mejor decir ,ninguna de las 13 Longinus deberia...incluso la que el porta,sonrio con tristeza,si,ese hubiera sido su pensamiento hacia algunos años cuando conocio tanto a Asia como al resto de las chicas ...pero ahora

-Tú eres el ultimo eslabón del Clan de los Demonios-al decir esto le apunto con su martillo quien para el momento desprendia destellos eléctricos-Ven a mi Demonio de la Ruina si te atrevez !-

El llamado Demonio agrio el gesto del rostro,no llego hasta aqui en representacion de los 72 Clanes del Inframundo,mucho menos le importaba Sirschez Gremory y los demas Mous,ni hablemos de esos estupidos Rating Games

Solo importaba Asia Argento y Xenovia Quarta...aquellas que sin importar su oscuro pasado eran sus amigas,desobedeceria la unica advertencia dada por los antiguos si con eso podia salvar a sus amigas

-Perdóname Asia...perdoname Xenovia.-

Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de maniobrar su gran alabarda y posicionarse a la ofensiva ,su arma fue imbuida por el fuego interior del Dragón Rojo quien tras un poderoso rugido

Ante la vista de los miles espectadores en el coliseo quienes contenían el aliento,el Demonio de la Ruina y el Berserker del Trueno daban inico a un brutal combate,esto había dejado de ser un combate de exibicion para combertirse en uno donde dolo quedaría uno vivo

Las armas chocaron generando una onda expansiva de gran magnitud ,parte del coliseo se resquebrajo por la fuerza del impacto ,muchos aun en sus asientos gritaron de sorpresa por el repentino momento

-BOOOOOMMMMMM...!

-Es esto lo que quieres Thor ?-

El Padre de Todo y dios supremo de Asgard se cuestiono con tristeza,habia dejado sin control a su hijo primogenito aun pese a las suplicas de los demas reinos del Yggdrasil

El Exgobernador de Grigory venia junto a los demas Cadres a ese ser que habia llamado mucho su atenciom ,ya que sin ser un humano ,logro hacerse con el guantelete de la Bossted Gear y su residente el Dragon Emperador Rojo para asi de alguna manera convertirse en el Sekiryuutei actual aun con su alma de Demonio

-Que tan fuerte te haz vuelto Issei eh?-

La Faccion Olimpica ,mas específico cierta Diosa Cazadora se debatia si dar a conocer la otra lucha encarnizada que el Dios de la Guerra llevaba contra el Campeón del Cielo...

-Si fallas Ares todos nuestro planes se habran perdido -nego con la cabeza-En este universo solo la voluntad omnipotente de los nuevos dioses es lo unico que importa!-el Demonio de la Ruina derrotaria a un Dios?lo dudaba y era por esa razon que a pesar de todo ,tenian planes de contingencia

Zeus era un viejo zorro aun con los años en su espalda y la amenaza que Area enfrentaba no debia ser tomada a la ligera ,el Olimpo y Asgard reinarian sobre todo

Lo que el Dios Olímpico no tomaba en cuenta era que cierta Diosa asgardiana no estaba deacuerdo ni con él ni mucho menos lo que Odin permitia ,era hora de tambien ella tomar partido y evitar el Ragnarok

-Envia a Rossweisse y Brynhildr a la pocision de nuestra aliada en el Inframundo-le decia a una Valquiria parada a lado de ella-diles que apoyen en todo a Sword Paladín,estoy segura que Grayfia Lucifuge no lo dejara morir por nada del mundo-sonrio para si misma al saber los sentimientos de la mujer mas fuerte del Inframundo hacia aquel que a sido el unico que la derroto

-Se hara como ordene mi Diosa !- la valquiria desaparecio marchándose a cumplir su mision y enviar a sus hermanas a la batalla

-"No solo ustedes Gabriel y Sword Maiden toman riesgos al ayudar a su amado "-pensando esto vio a las mujeres mencionadas -"No debemos permitir que el Fuego y la Oscuridad vuelvan a salir y tomar control de él nuevamente "

Un par de mujeres rubias representantes del Cielo miraban con nerviosismo la lucha que el Asgardiano y el Demonio libraban ,pero a pesar de la importancia ,la mente de ambas mujeres estaba puesta en otro lugar,pero la voz de cierta exorcita llamo su atención al preguntar detalles aun desconocidos para ella

Mas en especifico ...con cierta persona

-Mi señora Gabriel,cree que fue prudente dar el fruto prohibido al Paladín?-

Griselda Quarta expreso su duda a la mujer mas bella y fuerte del Cielo,una duda razonable ya que sabia bien que tanto su señora como la Arzobispo de la Iglesia sabían mas de lo que pretendian a los demas Serafines como al Concilio Blanco

La fruta prohibida aquella proveniente del arbol de la vida y el conocimiento habia sido dada por la Serafin a su Paladín con el único fin de brindarle una ventaja sobre Ares ,aun si eso no era suficiente...

Su Doncella habia sustraido una reliquia del mundo antiguo...una reliquia escondida tras la Camara de los Milagros ...era hora de que la espada rota regrese a manos de su portador original ...la Espada Efimera.

En lugar de que la Serafin Gabriel respondiera su pregunta ,fue el Arzobispo quien respondio

-Sword Paladín necesita toda la ayuda posible en estos momentos-le dijo la mujer representante de la Iglesia con una ligera sonrisa adornado su hermoso rostro -Sin importar que debemos ocultar lo más que podamos su verdadero origen -dicho esto camino al borde del palco donde los estruendos del metal hacian sacar chispas de los furiosos impactos tanto del martillo Mjolnir como de la alabarda del Demonio-Corremos un gran riesgo en ser concideradas traidoras por mantenerlo oculto pero a la vista de todos -

La Arzobispo representante de la Iglesia era una mujer joven no mayor de 21 años,rubia de cuerpo escultural ,de gran belleza y caracter amable,quien aun asi mantenia muchos misterios alrededor de ella misma ,misterios que una ligera venda negra tapaban sus grisaceos ojos,muchos la comparaban como hermana de la Serafin por su parecido pero no era asi

La tambien llamada Sword Maiden era una de las pocas personas que aun hoy vivian de la Era de los Dioses y Heroes...una de las primeras mujeres de la raza de los primeros hombres

Aquellos nacidos en la Oscuridad del Abismo ...al igual que el Sword Paladín...aunque en aquel tiempo se le conocia con otros nombres...

Griselda suspiro ,no tenia nada personal contra el Paladin pero ,no entendia como a pesar de todo su señora Gabriel y Sword Maiden confiaban aun en él ,tal vez era momento de tener algo mas que fe hacia ese hombre

-Sabemos bien todo lo que aflige tu corazon al respecto Griselda pero solo pedimoa que creas en él-

Las palabras ahora de la Serafin Gabriel no mostraban duda ni temor alguno por todo lo que tanto su Doncella de la Espada como ella hacian

-Lo intentare mi señora -

Respondio la exorcista con profundo respeto

-Es lo unico que pedimos -la hermosa rubia sonrio a su exorcista y reina de corazones

Sword Maiden suspiro dando un ultimo pensamiento a Sword Paladín y la encarnizada lucha que tambien tenia contra Ares...el Dios Olímpico

-Por favor cuidate y vuelve a nosotras sano y salvo...mi amor !-

Años antes...bosques circundantes a la ciudad de Kuoh...

Un adolecente castaño con ropas comunes se encontraba parado en medio del bosque de la ciudad de Kuoh,sintiendo la brisa fresca del aire sobre su cara y el escuchar del viento ,recordaba eventos pasados,eventos de una vida ya gastada

[Es raro tener tiempo para disfrutar estos pequeños momentos no crees ?]

La voz del Dragón en su interior lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Si lo es !-respondio sin mas abriendo los ojos y maravillándose del cielo tan azul sobre su cabeza -Solo un tonto no apreciera lo hermoso que el mundo tiene para ofrecer-

[Como tú lo fuiste?]

Con algo de burla el dragón le huzo ver parte de sus errores al castaño ,este en vez de mostrarse ofendido o insultado ,respondía de igual forma

-Te recuerdo que tu eras similar a mi en ese aspecto,no por nada hicimos este pacto -le dijo mirando una piedra ceremonial colocada justo al lado de un arbol-Poca o nada atencion poniamos a aquello que no fuera nuestro deseo de poder -dijo para girarse y ver como un guardabosque se le acercaba sonriendole de manera amistosa -Tu destino aun hoy esta ligado al mio Ddraig...recuerda eso .-

El Dragon no tuvo tiempo de responder mas

-Benvenido !-saludo el guardabosques al castaño quien sonrio a la persona quien no parecía tener mas de 40 años -Esta perdido o necesita algo ? -

El castaño saludo cordialmente ,estrechando su mano con la de el

-Para nada...-dijo sin mas -Solo recordando algunas cosas ,nada de importancia -termino

-Ya veo !-dijo sorprendido el señor para despues sonreir nuevamente-Mi nombre es Inosuke Inoji,trabajo aqui cuidando este lugar y a sus visitantes -

A lo que el castaño respondió

-Mi nombre es Issei...-

Continuara

Esta historia toma personajes de otros animes y videojuegos,espero les guste este prologo algo corto pero bastante intrigante,esta historia gira en torno a dos personas en especifico

Que intentarán Ares y Thor retando a dos seres en especifico ?Asgardianos y Olimpicos avivan las llamas de la guerra ,mas teniendo cautivadas a dos mujeres y forzando a pelear a aquel llamado Demonio

Este es un Fic harem

Issei...Asia Argento...Irina Shidou...Xenovia Quarta...Sona Sitri...Akeno Himejima...Koneko Tojo...Tsubaki Shinra...por el momento ,se agregaran mas ...opiniones y sujerencias se aceptan

Sword Paladin...Gabriel...Sword Maiden...Rias Gremory...Rossweisse...Grayfia Lucifuge...Lilith...Yasaka...Brynhildr...Hirts...Kuroka...Raynare...Ravel Phenex...entre otras

El personaje de Sword Paladín sera uno OC ,importante y de relevancia en la trama

Saludos y hasta pronto


End file.
